


na bi

by Sharla



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Space!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharla/pseuds/Sharla
Summary: ...он спотыкается, и звук получается слишком громким в этой тишине.И этот звук заставляет сотни бабочек резко взлететь вверх, к маленьким окошкам в крыше оранжереи. Все вокруг на несколько секунд становится ослепительно пестрым, как будто сами цветы оживают и собираются улететь в космос, и у того, что Донхек принял за лепестки, обнаруживаются крылья.
Relationships: Kim Donghyuk/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 3





	na bi

**1.**

_0-1._

Будильник, поставленный вчера на восемь тридцать, начинает привычно пищать в восемь тринадцать. Бобби открывает глаза и, увидев цифры над своей кроватью, обещает оторвать незнакомому шкоднику голову, как только найдет его. Он выключает будильник щелчком пальцев и приподнимает голову, ощутив прикосновение ледяных инструментов к своему боку. Робоврач – до сих пор интересно, почему на таком отдаленном и полузабытом острове такие технологии – суетится над ним по расписанию, с восьми утра до половины девятого, и в это время лучше не двигаться, если нет желания проспать до полуночи от убойной дозы успокоительного.   
Металлические пальцы прикасаются к широкому шраму на левом боку, анализируя что-то известное только искусственному интеллекту, и Бобби уже даже не смотрит на все это.   
Сегодня сто третий день с того момента как он очнулся на этой планете без людей. За последние полгода Бобби кардинально везло уже второй раз – если бы спасательная капсула приземлилась бы ближе к какому-то из восьми материков, а не на этом острове, он бы уже никогда не проснулся.   
Или проснулся бы в толпе бессмысленных зомби, разгуливающих по когда-то великим городам, и ничем не выделялся бы среди них своей формой – очень много людей прилетало на эту планету, не зная о том, что здесь случилось, и погибало уже через несколько минут после того как сходили с корабля.   
Робоврач заканчивает обследование и мягко отъезжает от больничной койки. Огоньки на его затылке мигают зеленым, и это значит, что Бобби может свободно передвигаться по острову, не боясь упасть у входа, как это было первый месяц, когда он отчаянно пытался найти информацию о месте, в которое попал.   
Бобби встает и натягивает привычную земную одежду, которую каждое утро оставляет его невидимый друг. Их на острове всего двое – если, конечно, тот, второй – это человек, а не еще один робот, но они еще ни разу не пересекались, сколько бы Бобби ни гулял по пустым берегам.   
Здесь красиво – почти с любой мало-мальски высокой точки виден океан, у четырех зданий зеркальные поверхности, нет высоких деревьев, но вместе с этим почти везде цветы или сочные зеленые газоны. Бобби чувствует себя так, будто попал на одну из райских планет-санаториев, но здесь нет ни обслуживающих роботов, ни толпы отдыхающих людей. Только большая больница, прилегающая к приличному космопорту с одним кораблем, огромная оранжерея, в которую Бобби очень не хочется заходить, и маленький жилой дом на самом краю острова, пустой и нежилой.   
Вода вокруг острова ведет себя очень спокойно. За три месяца здесь не было ни одного шторма. Здесь нет ночи как таковой, как будто сама природа делает этот остров самым безопасным местом на планете.   
И самым приятным для жизни.   
Бобби выходит из пустой больницы и долго смотрит на море. За последние десять лет он еще нигде так надолго не застревал, и, кажется, этот вид уже давно должен был наскучить – но он не надоедает. Море похоже на космос, такое же стихийное, холодное и совершенно непредсказуемое, опасное и способное уничтожить одного человека за долю секунды. Бобби нравится здесь, действительно нравится, и каждый раз, когда он думает, что предстоит сделать, что-то внутри сжимается от глухой тоски.   
Он идет в порт, чтобы в очередной раз все проверить, и по пути все время смотрит в небо. Сегодня должна прилететь его новая команда.   
Новые люди, которых космос пока еще не уничтожил.   
Пока еще.

 _0-2._

Шаттл легко потряхивает, когда он проходит слои атмосферы один за другим. Ханбин, не привыкший к такой древней технике, устало вздыхает и, повернув голову, смотрит на Донхека, который спит на сидении второго пилота практически с того самого момента, как они вылетели сюда. Здесь неудобно, тесно, и кажется, что от шаттла вот-вот начнут отваливаться куски. Боль в голове такая тупая, что это делает Ханбина почти беспомощным, и он даже не радуется, когда видит на большом экране бескрайний океан с маленьким зеленым островком посередине. Эта планета выглядит такой великолепной из космоса – и чертовски, невероятно жаль, что от нее скоро останется только кучка космического мусора.   
У Ханбина первая миссия в качестве капитана корабля, и он не в восторге оттого, что путь к повышению лежит через уничтожение целой планеты, но сейчас не время быть страдающим и милосердным. Если кто-то, кто сделал эту планету великой, установил в ее центре систему уничтожения, значит, ее время должно было когда-нибудь прийти.   
Ханбин хмурится, когда они подлетают ближе. Он видит ангар, прилегающий к космопорту, и понимает, что спрятать по-настоящему большой корабль можно было лишь под землей. А значит, им снова придется ютиться в тесноте.   
И убегать от опасности.   
Они спускаются еще ниже – шатлл начинает трястись еще сильнее от резкого снижения скорости – и остров выглядит ни капли не таким, каким Ханбин его представлял. Он впервые видит что-то настолько маленькое, но настолько… Величественное. Это действительно выглядит как сокровищница, в которой хранится артефакт, способный упрочить власть будущего императора. Ханбин зачарованно смотрит на зеркальные поверхности зданий, в которых отражается абсолютно все, делая их какими-то нереальными, и не сразу вспоминает, что нужно разбудить Донхека, чтобы он тоже на это посмотрел.   
\- Вау, - отзывается тот, как только открывает глаза.   
И это странно – для них, за последние годы повидавших сотни разных планет, городов и причудливых архитектурных строений.   
Странно, что самым восхитительным из того, что они до этого видели, все равно остается что-то, полностью отражающее живую природу.  
Эта планета уникальна тем, что почти полностью повторяет Землю. Океан на ней – синий, небо – голубое, трава – зеленая.   
Воздух – чистый, вкусный и удивительный.   
Донхек вылетает из шаттла, как только тот останавливается, не дожидается даже, когда он полностью приземлится на плоскую песочную площадку. Как человек, выросший и почти всю жизнь проживший на космических кораблях, Донхек приходит в абсолютнейший восторг, когда ощущает под ногами настоящую землю.   
Когда чувствует на себе естественную гравитацию.   
Ханбин выключает систему и проводит ладонью по дряхлой приборной панели шаттла, благодаря его за последний полет. Он оглядывается, прощаясь с машиной, которая никогда больше не полетит, и тоже выходит, осторожно спускается по ступенькам и выдыхает, перед тем как встать на землю обеими ногами. Этот момент всегда сокровенный – он чувствует себя героем старых земных книжек, моряком, который вернулся домой после очень долгого плавания.   
Воздух здесь и правда замечательно вкусный.   
В ярком солнечном свете волосы Донхека кажутся еще белее, чем есть. Он радостно оглядывает ярко-зеленую траву по краям площадки, а потом срывается, бежит куда-то вверх, на небольшой зеленый холм, и замирает в восхищении.   
Ханбин качает головой. В их мире человек, у которого не было детства, может позволить себе быть ребенком только тогда, когда вокруг почти нет ни души.   
Он бы тоже с радостью тут все оббегал, но у них всего неделя на этой планете, а нужно еще подготовить к полету корабль, установить контакт с человеком, живущим на этом острове и…  
\- Давно не виделись.   
Найти Бобби.   
Ханбин медленно поворачивает голову вбок. Бобби не мог знать, кто прилетит за ним – капитана на эту миссию назначили в последний момент, когда обнаружили, что почти все кандидаты уже задействованы в чем-то более серьезном. Но он все равно выглядит безмятежным, подпирая плечом стену ангара, со своей типичной недо-улыбкой на лице. В нем есть много видимых перемен – волосы стали на порядок длиннее, похоже, здесь у него не было возможности обрезать их, над бровью красуется шрам, он значительно похудел, из-за чего его лицо стало еще более острым, чем раньше, но Ханбин уверен – внутренних изменений из-за всего пережитого гораздо больше.   
Бобби улыбается еще шире, и Ханбин срывается с места раньше, чем успевает о чем-то подумать. Они не виделись три года, а общались в последний раз год назад, когда Бобби назначили главным пилотом на огромный исследовательский корабль. Связь тогда была очень плохой из-за расстояния, и голограмма все время подвисала, из-за чего лицо Бобби находилось в состоянии вечной улыбки. Ханбин хранит запись этого разговора до сих пор, как доказательство, что они не напрасно сбежали со своей планеты и отправились к своей мечте через сотни тысяч световых лет.   
Это было целых десять лет назад, а теперь, похоже, у Бобби больше нет никакой мечты.   
И Ханбину кажется – он понимает.   
Бобби делает шаг навстречу и поднимает руки, но замирает в последний момент, испытывающе глядя на значок под воротником Ханбина. Золотая звезда на новом черном комбинезоне. У Ханбина намного более жесткий взгляд и идеально уложенные волосы. У него все руки в шрамах от ожогов из-за постоянной возни с двигателями – Бобби помнит, что этот человек никогда не признает защитных перчаток, потому что не чувствует детали в той мере, в которой должен.   
И Ханбин – капитан.   
Наверное, самый молодой капитан за последние лет… Сто?   
Ханбин останавливается перед Бобби, который непроизвольно выпрямляется, как положено перед людьми высоких рангов, и улыбается, чтобы разрядить атмосферу, но ничего не выходит. Они с Бобби дали друг другу десять лет, чтобы достичь каких-то своих целей и заработать денег, а потом хотели купить свой корабль и отправиться исследовать те части космоса, в которые люди еще даже не совались.   
Флот отпускает своих капитанов только тогда, когда они умирают.   
\- Я могу объяснить, - проследив взгляд Бобби, начинает Ханбин, но тот поднимает руку.   
\- Не нужно.   
\- Эй! Эй, посмотри, тебе нужно это увидеть! – зовет Донхек где-то за спиной.   
Лицо Бобби смягчается, когда он узнает этот голос. Донхек может растопить любое сердце, даже притом, что его очень своеобразно воспитали.   
\- Поздравляю, капитан, - Бобби протягивает свою руку Ханбину, и тот неловко пожимает горячую ладонь, стараясь не умереть от ощущения неправильности происходящего. – Я рад, что мой последний полет будет с вами. 

_0-3_.

Донхек считает Ханбина своим лучшим капитаном. Он не знает, как объяснить это чувство – но он не испытывал такого спокойствия ни с кем, даже с теми, кто был в первой десятке в списках почета. Донхек вырос на флоте и за всю свою жизнь повидал великое множество самых разных людей, но на сто процентов уверен: таких, как Ханбин, больше нет нигде.   
И не будет.   
\- Эй, - Донхек пихает Бобби локтем в бок. – Почему капитан так злится?   
Бобби чуть выше, чуть шире и намного сильнее, отвлекать его, когда он пытается найти информацию о корабле, на котором им предстоит лететь, точно не стоит, но во-первых, природное чувство такта Донхека давно было стерто бессовестными вторжениями в личное пространство, а во-вторых – он соскучился по Бобби и уж точно не хотел быть жертвой их с Ханбином холодной войны.   
Они никогда такими не были. Никогда не позволяли себе вмешивать кого-то третьего в свои непонятные отношения, даже когда ссорились.   
Ханбин копается в проводах под обшивкой корабля, пытаясь разобраться в соединениях, и не то чтобы он не слышит их разговор. Он злится на Бобби, но еще больше злится из-за того, что уже полтора часа ничего не может понять в своем новом корабле.   
А Донхек все еще очарован. И планетой, и островом, и ангаром, в котором так стерильно чисто и все есть, и кораблем под названием «Наби»*, маленьком, овальном и очень изящном, с очень прочным корпусом и уникальной боевой мощью. Донхеку везет – его специализация одна из самых легких. Общие системы вооружения не меняются уже больше четырехсот лет, и свое рабочее место – маленькую круглую кабинку под днищем корабля – он нашел сразу. Его немного смутило отсутствие прямой навигации и ручное управление, потому что такого не было даже на самых старых кораблях, на которых ему приходилось летать.   
\- Нам с вами выпала честь лететь на корабле императорской семьи, - говорит Ханбин после очень долгого молчания. – Этот корабль был самым лучшим. В свое время.   
\- В свое время, - отзывается Донхек и подходит ближе, чтобы посмотреть, откуда капитан взял такую информацию. Он замечает их сразу: три серебристые бабочки на тонкой пластинке между огромным количеством проводков – знак императорской династии. Последний такой корабль был уничтожен восемьдесят лет назад и больше их не строили.   
Донхек опускает взгляд, видит дату выпуска и понимает, что значит «в свое время».   
Корабль, построенный триста лет назад.  
Совершенно безопасный остров на планете, уже больше столетия кишащей зомби.   
Здания и ландшафт, который они еще никогда не видели.   
Сколько же лет должно быть человеку, который здесь живет?   
\- Зато здесь подойдет команда из четырех человек, - пытается пошутить Ханбин. Членов императорской семьи всегда перевозили по одному, с маленькой командой, чтобы снизить риск утечки информации. Они уже были внутри – здесь всего две небольшие каюты, маленькая кухня, но довольно-таки просторный мостик, подразумевающий, похоже, что кто-то все время будет находиться здесь. Инженерный отсек такой же маленький, как и оружейная комната, и Донхек уже пошутил, что их капитану будет где остаться наедине с собой, за что сразу же получил подзатыльник.   
Им повезло. Если бы предстояло перевезти будущего императора, то пришлось бы ютиться втроем в одной каюте.   
\- Иди, - говорит Ханбин Донхеку, которому уже с утра не терпелось облазить каждый квадратный метр острова. – Нужно установить контакт с объектом.   
Донхек не задерживается, услышав вопросительное «Объект?» со стороны Бобби. Он вылетает из прохладного стерильного ангара, на ходу стягивая куртку, планируя закончить с заданием побыстрее, чтобы истоптать здесь каждый сантиметр, а потом уснуть на берегу под звуки моря. Он почти сразу просканировал остров, чтобы узнать местоположение человека, которого им предстоит взять с собой, и оно не изменилось ни разу за несколько часов.   
Донхек представляет глубокого старика, сидящего в кресле-качалке и держащего на коленях резную шкатулку с императорской реликвией. Говорят, благодаря ей императоры умеют читать мысли своих подчиненных – но, возможно, это всего лишь сказка для детей. Донхеку не особенно интересны такие вещи. Он находится в самом центре политики, когда делает свою работу, но никогда не задумывался, правильно ли поступает, слепо следуя приказам.   
Донхек проходит мимо огромного зеркального здания, ненадолго задержавшись, чтобы всмотреться в отражение безоблачного неба, а потом проходит вперед, туда, где за полупрозрачными стеклами виднеются длинные ряды с самыми разными цветами. Донхек никогда в жизни не был в оранжереях, только читал о цветах, которые невозможно вырастить на кораблях под искусственным светом. Возможно, здесь есть цветы, которые больше не растут ни в одной галактике, которые навсегда исчезнут вместе с этой планетой, но у Донхека нет никаких идей о том, как их можно спасти.   
Вход в оранжерею он находит не сразу, обходит ее почти полностью, до тех пор, пока стеклянные дверцы не разъезжаются перед ним с плавным шелестом.   
Донхек не знает ни одного названия цветов, но это не мешает им поражать воображение.   
Внутри оранжереи он находит целый цветочный мир, в котором нет совершенно никакого хаоса. Для каждого цветка есть свое место, с табличкой и правилами ухода, как будто кто-то трудился здесь много лет, разрабатывая какую-то особенную систему. Все вместе эти цветы выглядят так великолепно, что Донхек не сразу замечает широкую, выложенную плиткой дорожку, которая ведет к круглой площадке в самом центре.   
На площадке стоит маленький стеклянный столик и массивное кресло-качалка.   
Донхек сглатывает от неприятного предчувствия, что действительно увидит в нем древнего старика, и делает шаг вперед, не увидев перед собой маленькую ступеньку. Он спотыкается, и звук получается слишком громким в этой тишине.   
И этот звук заставляет сотни бабочек резко взлететь вверх, к маленьким окошкам в крыше оранжереи. Все вокруг на несколько секунд становится ослепительно пестрым, как будто сами цветы оживают и собираются улететь в космос, и у того, что Донхек принял за лепестки, обнаруживаются крылья.   
И они как будто уносят с собой весь воздух.  
И все мысли.   
Донхек оседает на пол, наблюдая за тем, как огромное количество бабочек рассыпается по острову за стенами оранжереи, не в силах поверить, что в одной далекой-далекой Галактике еще есть такая красота, которую создают не люди, а сама планета.   
Погибающая планета.   
Прогнившая планета.   
Полная трупов и морей крови.   
Донхеку кажется, что он будет вспоминать эти короткие мгновения до самой смерти и, если повезет, станет не звездой, как любят говорить капитаны, а такой же бабочкой, в такой же оранжерее, поселившейся на окруженном любовью цветке, который никогда не умрет.   
Донхек не сразу замечает, как с кресла встает человек, но, увидев это, подскакивает на ноги и делает несколько шагов вперед, а потом замирает, пораженный.   
Потому что до этого момента был уверен, что человеку, сидящему на кресле, будет тяжело двигаться.   
Но человек двигается – уверенно и быстро. Он одет в простую земную одежду, и у него в руках и правда резная шкатулка, и его лицо не такое юное, как у Донхека, но он не выглядит намного старше.   
Тому человеку, который сейчас идет вперед, не дашь больше двадцати пяти лет.   
И чем ближе он подходит, тем больше Донхек понимает – красивые места, красивые цветы, красивые планеты – создаются красивыми людьми.   
Или для красивых людей.   
Для невероятно красивых людей.   
\- Эй, - зовет Донхек, так и не в силах справиться со своим удивлением. – Ты кто?   
Человек останавливается в шаге от него – на таком расстоянии существовать с ним просто невозможно – и, зажав шкатулку подмышкой, протягивает Донхеку освободившуюся руку.   
\- Привет, - говорит он просто и тепло улыбается. – Ты прилетел за мной?   
Донхек сжимает протянутые пальцы, ощущая, что руки у этого человека – сильные, но холодные. И думать о чем-то другом он просто не может.   
\- Не только я, - говорит Донхек. – Но да. За тобой.   
Он не думает о том, что нужно говорить на «Вы» и вообще не думает о том, что говорить. Человек с энтузиазмом трясет его руку, а потом, выпустив ее, ободряюще треплет по плечу. Донхек чувствует себя человеком, который только что спас целую Вселенную – иначе как объяснить то, что его так рады видеть.   
\- Меня зовут Юнхен, приятно познакомиться.   
Донхек не знает, что такое вежливость, поэтому он так и стоит, с чуть приоткрытым ртом, и рассматривает нового знакомого с ног до головы, не находя в нем чего-то особенного, но одновременно с этим находя всего его особенным.   
Особенным и очень красивым.   
\- А бабочки? – спрашивает Донхек, кивнув на цветы. – Я их спугнул.   
\- Они вернутся, - говорит Юнхен и тянет его к выходу из оранжереи. – Нужно дать им время.   
От упоминания времени сердце неприятно сжимается, и Донхек впервые в жизни задумывается, правильный ли приказ они получили. 

_0-4._

Бобби просыпается в восемь тринадцать, хотя уже не звенит никакой будильник. Ему больше не нужно приходить в больницу, к робоврачу, который никогда не станет его ждать. Здесь почти всегда день, поэтому нет никакого режима, так же, как и в космосе, тело спит так мало, потому что нет никаких закатов и рассветов.   
Нужно бодрствовать постоянно.   
Ханбин спит неподалеку. На нем уже нет капитанской формы со значком, только удобная майка и шорты, его худые плечи максимально сжаты из-за морской прохлады, потому что он как всегда забыл позаботиться о самом себе, отдав свое тонкое одеяло Донхеку, который спит ближе всех к воде. Спать на берегу оказалось не такой уж и плохой идеей, разве что песок теперь, похоже, везде.   
Бобби накрывает Ханбина своей курткой и хмурится, заметив, что тот уснул с планшетом в руке. Наверняка планировал все и прокладывал новый курс, исходя из особенностей корабля. Им не нужно беспокоиться – «Наби» не уступит в скорости рядовым космическим пиратам и при удачном раскладе может одолеть маленькую флотилию, но понадобится очень много удачи, если они встретятся с противником посерьезнее. Бобби уверен, что Ханбин просчитывает все варианты, все возможные схемы развития, и, возможно, он выбрал максимально безопасный курс, не оглядываясь на потраченное время. Коронация нового императора состоится через месяц, и этого времени должно хватить на любые обстоятельства.   
В конце концов, они могут вылететь раньше, чем планировали.   
\- О, доброе утро.   
Бобби отвык быть параноиком и все время ждать опасности за все то время, что пробыл один в таком спокойном и безмятежном месте, но он все равно рефлекторно тянется к поясу, где во время службы всегда закреплен бластер. Донхек сказал, что установил контакт с жителем этого острова, и им оказался очень забавный парень по имени Юнхен.   
Но до этого момента Юнхен не показывался на глаза. Даже если ему очень хотелось общения.   
Бобби поворачивается резче, чем хотелось бы, но вместо того, чтобы рассмотреть своего заклятого друга, упирается взглядом в протянутую руку, в которой зажато большое ярко-красное яблоко.   
Свежие фрукты в космосе – потрясающая редкость.   
Здесь Бобби ел их каждый день с того момента как проснулся. Он находил пакеты с фруктами в самых неожиданных местах, куда бы ни пошел, и никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его пытаются прикормить или приручить. Юнхен переставлял ему будильник на семнадцать минут раньше, подбрасывал старые, еще бумажные, книги – самые разные, от жутко интересной научной фантастики до откровенно пошлых романов, нашел для него планшет и один раз оставил карту, как пройти к порту и где найти там рубку для связи с командованием флота.   
Бобби не может злиться на него за все это. Особенно когда Юнхен так открыто и тепло улыбается, будто они знакомы уже много лет.   
Яблоко очень холодное, но сочное и дико вкусное. Бобби разбирается с ним в несколько укусов, не оставляя ничего, даже черенка, и Юнхен фыркает в кулак, покачав головой.   
Как будто это происходит с ними каждый день.   
\- У него забавные волосы, - Юнхен кивает в сторону спящего Донхека. – С какой он планеты?   
\- Ни с какой, - пожимает плечами Бобби. – Никто не знает, откуда он, и кто его родители.   
\- Вот как, - Юнхен садится на песок и хлопает рядом с собой, достав из пакета в руке еще одно яблоко.   
\- Это седина, - зачем-то говорит Бобби. – Он попал на войну.   
Донхек не говорит, что с ним случилось. Они познакомились пять лет назад, на своей первой серьезной миссии, когда Чживон не был еще даже вторым пилотом, а Ханбина только назначили помощником инженера. Донхек нигде не учился, но знал вооружение на каждом корабле как свои пять пальцев, поэтому был нарасхват, как совершенно неамбициозный, но жутко трудолюбивый и, что самое страшное, беспрекословно верный.   
Он пропал на полгода, а вернулся уже таким – с вечной улыбкой, ехидными нотками в голосе и совершенно белыми волосами и бровями.   
Пошутил, что просто подлетел слишком близко к солнцу.**  
И тему пришлось закрыть.   
\- Ты тоже? – спрашивает Юнхен. Возможно, Донхек в таком восторге от их нового знакомого, потому что у него тоже совершенно нет никакого такта.   
\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Бобби.   
Он не готов говорить об этом и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Может только каждый раз проматывать перед глазами короткие моменты – все, что запомнил, пока не выключился от болевого шока.   
Бобби никогда не видел, чтобы люди горели заживо.   
Он считал, что давно закончились те войны, когда их убивали по одному, медленно, с наслаждением.   
Он считал, что космическим пиратам нужны только запасы, ценные образцы и топливо.   
Но никак не чужие крики.   
Юнхен кладет руку на его затылок, и все эти мысли неожиданно прекращаются, как будто кто-то выключает в голове телевизор, транслирующий воспоминания с места события.   
\- Ну вот и славно, - говорит он, протягивая Бобби пакет с яблоками. – Тебе бы не пошли белые волосы.   
Бобби грызет яблоко и думает о том, что Ханбин, скорее всего, не спит, потому что всегда чувствует присутствие чужих людей и сразу просыпается.   
А еще – о том, что будь Ханбин капитаном на том исследовательском корабле, ничего подобного бы не случилось.   
Никогда. 

_0-5._

\- Я не…  
Ханбин устало вздыхает и перебирает пальцами волосы Бобби. Он не хочет разговаривать, не хочет стричь его, не хочет вообще иметь с ним никакого дела. Ножницы в правой руке лежат так, будто всегда там и были, будто они до сих пор – пара безродных мальчишек с Марса, кое-как выживающих в самых гнилых трущобах на гнилой трущобной планете. Они не знали, что существуют роботы-служащие, пока не пробрались на корабль контрабандистов и не долетели на нем до Галактики Водоворота, а потом – еще дальше, туда, где в номере Галактики было почти столько же цифр, сколько и в числе Пи. Ханбин даже не берется представить, на сколько миллионов световых лет они далеко от дома.   
Но Бобби по-прежнему упрямо вручает Ханбину ножницы, ставит перед ним стул и садится, как будто так и должно быть.   
И его совершенно не волнует, что Ханбин хотел начать разбираться с искусственным интеллектом корабля и выяснить, на что способны внутренние системы.   
Они провели здесь уже четыре дня, и все это время Бобби не разговаривал с ним. Спорил и шутливо боролся с Донхеком, обсуждал с Юнхеном прочитанные книги – но не обращался к Ханбину напрямую и не заводил разговор, хотя им тоже было что обсудить.   
До сих пор есть.   
Ханбин подавляет в себе желание послать Бобби к Донхеку с этими ножницами или к Юнхену с этой его навязчивой идеей всем помочь. Пусть обкромсают его так, что будет смеяться весь флот, когда они прибудут на коронацию.   
И Бобби поймет, что нельзя игнорировать самого близкого человека только потому, что он нарушил свое обещание и стал капитаном не их собственного корабля.   
Если бы он послушал на минуту дольше, то узнал бы, что это – кратчайший путь к тому, чтобы обрести свой собственный корабль.  
Со своей собственной командой, состоящей из людей, которых Ханбин не хочет отпускать от себя ни на сантиметр.   
Пальцы помнят все нужные движения. Бобби нередко запускал свои волосы до такого состояния. Ханбин долго смеялся над тем, что его прошлый капитан не пустил его на борт без нормальной стрижки, как будто бы это мешало успеху миссии.   
Ханбин очень хочет знать, что случилось потом, через пять месяцев после того как корабль улетел в направлении неизвестной галактики, и потом, когда Бобби очнулся на этом острове после трех месяцев комы.   
После трех месяцев, которые Ханбин считал его мертвым.   
Считал до последней минуты, пока секретарь адмирала не включил ему запись разговора с коротким и сухим отчетом о миссии.   
Двести девяносто девять погибших.   
Один выживший.  
Корабль не уцелел.   
Ханбин хочет обрезать очередную прядь, но замечает, как дрожат руки, и замирает, чтобы успокоиться. Бобби сидит перед ним – еще более замкнутый, чем раньше, не желающий больше летать и разговаривать, но, тем не менее, живой и здоровый по всем показателям. Пусть лучше он осядет на какой-нибудь планете вроде этой и проживет долгую жизнь, чем бросится в омут с головой и погибнет во время первой же стычки с врагами.   
Ханбин собирается быть капитаном всю жизнь, он не хочет пробиваться в совет, чтобы принимать решения на новом уровне – достаточно только сидеть в кресле и нести ответственность только за свою команду. Ханбин любит космос.   
И любит Бобби.   
И не хочет отделять одно от другого.   
Ханбин делает глубокий вдох и берет себя в руки, чтобы закончить быстрее и вернуться к кораблю. У них не так много времени, и он хочет вылететь раньше, поэтому лучше вообще не спать.   
Волосы Бобби падают на пол ангара. Под ногами вертится маленький робоуборщик, который моментально сметает любую лишнюю пылинку, и Ханбина немного раздражает эта суета.   
Бобби молчит.   
\- Это моя первая миссия в качестве капитана, - зачем-то говорит Ханбин, как будто сам в это не верит. – Я рад, что ты летишь со мной.   
\- Знаю.   
Ханбин становится перед Бобби, чтобы подравнять передние пряди, но перед этим долго и внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Они никогда не могли играть в гляделки – либо начинали смеяться, либо, когда стали старше, тянулись за поцелуями, но сейчас невозможно ни то, ни другое. Ханбин никогда не смотрит на других людей так, как смотрит на Бобби, даже редко заглядывает им в глаза во время разговора, предпочитая брать не мимикой, а интонациями.  
\- Никогда не оставляй меня, - говорит Ханбин, вкладывая в руку Бобби его ножницы. Тот смотрит на них так, будто видит впервые.   
С короткими волосами он больше похож на себя прежнего.   
\- Не могу, - глухо отзывается Бобби и больше ничего не говорит.   
Ханбин порывисто прижимает его к себе, но так же быстро отстраняется и забирается в корабль.   
Полностью разбитый и разочарованный. 

_0-6._

Донхек сканирует оранжерею и, убедившись, что внутри никого нет, заходит внутрь и специально спотыкается об нижнюю ступеньку.   
Бабочки взлетают каждый раз одинаково, как будто их подхватывают и кружат несколько сильных порывов ветра. Такого впечатления, как в первый раз, он не получает, но все равно замирает от восторга эти несколько секунд, потому что ничего более волнующего с ним еще не случалось. Бабочки и цветы – настоящие дети солнца, неспособные нормально жить без него, даже окруженные почти идентичной имитацией. Природу любой планеты нельзя повторить целиком и полностью ни на каком корабле, пусть даже на самом дорогом и современном.   
Донхек смотрит на этих бабочек и понимает, что нет ничего удивительнее, чем жизнь. В любых ее проявлениях.  
Он возвращается в оранжерею несколько раз в день, убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает. Юнхен в последнее время с любопытством крутится вокруг новых знакомых, рассказывая им какие-то причудливые истории или разбираясь вместе с ними в устройстве корабля. С его удивительно гибким мышлением и широким спектром знаний он может быстро стать помощником капитана, но, похоже, Юнхен не хочет жить в космосе.   
Ему нравится стоять на земле обеими ногами, чувствовать на коже солнечный свет и ощущать дуновение морского ветра.   
Он удивительно земной, хоть и на редкость любознательный. Донхек впервые в своей жизни встречает такого человека. Возможно, все люди, всю жизнь проживающие на одной планете, такие, но для него Юнхен всегда будет единственным в своем роде.   
Просто не может быть другого такого.   
Донхек проходит вглубь оранжереи, до площадки с креслом, и, воровато оглядевшись, падает на плетеную седушку. Кресло кажется неудобным на первый взгляд, но, когда оно начинает покачиваться, все сомнения пропадают. Какая-то неизвестная магия заставляет Донхека чувствовать себя на своем месте.   
Он чувствует себя матросом из этих старых сказок про земных моряков. Уже давно не нужно переплывать океаны на обычных кораблях, когда есть космические, когда человечество вот-вот воссоздаст нормальные телепорты, и через пару сотен лет отпадет и нужда в полетах.   
Потому что можно будет очутиться где угодно лишь за долю секунды.   
Донхек понимает тех, кто отчаянно цепляется за пережитки прошлого – печатает бумажные книги, готовит еду на открытом огне, выращивает фрукты и овощи. Никто не хочет забывать, кем они были раньше, пусть даже на страницах древней истории, пусть даже это постепенно стирается вместе с новыми технологиями.   
Среди людей всегда больше консерваторов, чем новаторов.   
\- Затягивает, да?   
В какой-то момент кресло перестает качаться и резко отклоняется назад. Донхек легко ударяется головой об спинку и недовольно смотрит вверх, на Юнхена, который опирается на нее, тем самым мешая простым законам физики творить свою простую магию.   
Юнхен красивый – такой красивый, сам по себе, без посторонних вмешательств. У него ничем не выдающиеся темные волосы – уложены не так идеально, как у Ханбина, но все равно выглядят аккуратно – и на нем очень простая одежда, которой невозможно кого-то украсить.   
У него очень живые глаза, и его лицо как будто все время светится, особенно когда появляется эта мягкая, ни на что не похожая улыбка.   
Яркая и живая.   
Не существует больше таких людей. Донхек уверен на все сто процентов, и ему не нужны никакие проверки.   
\- Готов делить со мной каюту три недели? – спрашивает Юнхен так, как будто уверен, что его ждет самое большое приключение в жизни.   
\- А? – переспрашивает Донхек. Он все утро наблюдал за своими друзьями и все ждал, когда Ханбин подойдет и на правах капитана прикажет ему закинуть свой спальный мешок в его каюту. Или Бобби сгребет его в охапку и потащит уютно обустраивать свой угол – так, как Донхек привык делать каждый раз на новом корабле.   
Как человек, у которого никогда не было родного дома, он носит этот уют в себе.   
\- Я сказал, что хочу жить с тобой это время, - говорит Юнхен и кладет теплую руку на макушку Донхека. Тот сразу замечает – удивительное совпадение – что проходит легкая, но раздражающая боль в затылке.   
\- Капитан согласился? – недоверчиво спрашивает Донхек, душа надежду в зародыше. Он никогда не верит в то, что все будет хорошо, даже в мелочах. Космос – жестокий, непредсказуемый, будто обладающий своим разумом. Он разлучает людей, которые не могут друг без друга, и возвращает их на одну дорогу в тот момент, когда им уже становится невыносимо находиться рядом.   
\- Я не спрашивал, - озадаченно говорит Юнхен и тихо смеется. – Нужно было?..  
Донхек весело фыркает, представляя, как, наверное, исказилось лицо Ханбина, когда Юнхен заявил о своем желании и удрал в оранжерею, не дождавшись согласия – как будто все уже решено без чужого участия.   
Донхек никогда не думает о том, с кем придется делить каюту. Он жил с разными людьми, с великим множеством разных людей, если быть точнее. Среди них были те, кто хотел его, были те, кто в буквальном смысле брал его силой, были те, кто пытался придушить его перед рассветом, были те, с кем он говорил все отведенное на отдых время, были те, с кем делился секретами.   
Были те, которых убивал сам, не раз переживая бунт на корабле и всегда оставаясь на правильной, как ему всегда казалось, стороне.   
Помогая выиграть маленькую гражданскую войну во время большой, межгалактической.  
Зарабатывая побелевшие волосы прядь за прядью.   
Но самыми лучшими Донхек считает те моменты, когда засыпал под боком у Бобби и когда просыпался от тычка локтем в спину от Ханбина за пару драгоценных минут до будильника. Эти двое подарили ему самые безмятежные моменты.   
Моменты, способные вызвать улыбку в любой момент.   
И Донхек улыбается, глядя на окошки в потолке оранжереи, через которые возвращаются бабочки.   
Запах цветов здесь такой сильный, что они даже не сомневаются в том, где их дом.   
\- Кто сделал такие плохие вещи с твоей планетой? – спрашивает Донхек.   
\- Я не знаю, - качает головой Юнхен. Он не выглядит грустным или огорченным, просто – легким. Как бабочка. – Возможно, это оттого, что эта планета так напоминает Землю. Ты же знаешь, все императоры рождаются где-то на Земле, и природа наделяет их особыми способностями. Несмотря на то, что Земля – почти мертвая планета, уничтожить ее почти невозможно. Возможно, кто-то боялся, что здесь тоже начнут рождаться дети со способностями. Возможно…  
Он не договаривает, но недосказанное так и повисает в воздухе. Донхек знает – на таком большом расстоянии их точно никто не прослушивает, но лучше лишний раз не рисковать. Юнхен хочет сказать, что возможно, это дело рук одного из императоров прошлого.   
Который никогда не хотел быть смещенным или уничтоженным.   
Вирус зомби был изобретен и моментально запрещен больше тысячи лет назад, и к образцам, сохранившимся в архивах, имели доступ только очень высокопоставленные люди. Очень многие задумываются об этом, но мало кто говорит вслух.   
Юнхен не знал эту планету другой – он прилетел сюда уже в тот момент, когда здесь не осталось ни одного разумного человека. Донхек невольно ежится, представляя, что сейчас творится в городах. Он видел в своей жизни немало ужасов, но все равно начинает бояться, представляя эту бессмертную и вечноголодную армию, готовую уничтожить любой человеческий запах на своем пути.   
Здесь очень легко спрятаться.   
Но очень нелегко выжить.   
\- Пойдем, - говорит Юнхен, тоже заметив, что бабочки возвращаются. – Не будем их тревожить. Посидим на берегу.   
\- Тебе не грустно? – вырывается у Донхека, и Юнхен, уже успевший сделать несколько бесшумных шагов, останавливается и разворачивается с широкой улыбкой на лице.   
\- Нет, - качает головой он.   
И, повернувшись, уходит из оранжереи, больше не оглядываясь.   
Донхек смотрит на бабочек, которые кружат вокруг него,   
и впервые за долгое – очень, очень долгое – время испытывает непреодолимое желание заплакать.   
В планете, которой осталось жить меньше пятнадцати часов, красиво все.   
Абсолютно все. 

_0-7._

Кресло капитана находится за креслом пилота, и это ожидаемо. Бобби всегда впереди, сосредоточенно вглядывается в большой экран, изредка сверяясь с координатами и поступающими данными. Он привыкал к кораблю всю неделю, разговаривал с ним, поднимал его в воздух в одиночку, чтобы сделать несколько кругов над морем.   
До запланированного взлета остается больше часа, и Ханбин очень сильно опасается, что кто-то, кто сидит за их спинами, выскажет свое желание слетать и посмотреть, что творится на материках. Его и самого раздирает интерес, гребаное вечное «А что, если», которое вступает в диссонанс с чувством долга, ответственностью и пониманием, что если на этой планете и остались живые люди, их все равно не спасти. Ханбин достаточно хладнокровный, чтобы осознавать – люди, которые по ошибке высаживались в пустых городах, не проживали даже столько, чтобы отправить развернутое сообщение об опасности. Он сам слышал отчеты, слишком сумбурные, неинформативные, почти всегда наполненные воплями боли ужаса. Зомби эволюционируют, несмотря на умерший мозг, они заставляют себя думать, они могут прятаться и устраивать ловушки – так почему бы им со временем не поднять в воздух один из пустующих кораблей?   
Донхек молчит. Он вообще чувствует себя гостем на мостике, потому что здесь нет никакого доступа к системам вооружения. Но там, в оружейном отсеке, слишком тесно, и большой экран показывает происходящее схематично, без красоты, обозначая только объекты.   
Никаких далеких звезд, туманностей или вечной темноты.   
Ничего из того, на что Донхеку нравится смотреть, когда он остается один на мостике, по обыкновению беря на себя большую часть ночных дежурств.   
\- Проверка всех систем, - говорит Ханбин. Глубоко внутри он волнуется, паникует и мандражирует, но заставляет себя быть спокойным и рассудительным. Истеричный и неуверенный в себе капитан – прямая дорога в черную дыру.   
Он не хочет быть таким.   
Предстоит сделать слишком много важного.   
\- Все системы настроены, курс проложен, - механическим бесполым голосом отвечает «Наби». – Сбоев нет.   
Ханбин смотрит вперед, на океан, к которому так и не позволил себе привязаться. Он слишком хорошо знает, что это – когда разрушается все, к чему привязан, и это не те эмоции, которые понадобятся им в полете.   
Ханбин оглядывается на Донхека, на лице которого нет совершенно никакого выражения, потом поворачивается к Юнхену, который наблюдает за всем со спокойной улыбкой. Как будто это не та планета, на которой он провел последние десять лет своей жизни.   
Даже если она чертовски ему надоела…  
Тут же его цветы.  
И его бабочки.   
«Наби» отрывается от земли очень плавно. Бобби говорил об этом ощущении – как будто это все видимые системы двигаются вокруг корабля, а тот остается на месте, абсолютно непоколебимый. Для механизма трехсотлетней давности это просто удивительно.   
Он как будто… Пропитан величием императорской семьи.   
Такой же гордый и независимый, как они, высокомерно смотрящие сверху вниз в своих голографических изображениях.   
Величественные и непостижимые.   
Ханбин ловит себя на мысли, что его завораживает это ощущение, хотя полет еще даже не начался. И он позволяет себе – всего на несколько секунд – подумать, что теперь навсегда останется здесь капитаном.   
И этот корабль не отправится ни в какой космический музей, чтобы зависнуть рядом с еще более старыми моделями.   
\- Поднимаемся, - говорит Ханбин, открывая в своем планшете окно доступа в систему уничтожения. Он вводит код почти вслепую, потому что проделывал это множество раз, доходя до конечного этапа, требующего еще одного кода.   
Древний шаттл остается далеко внизу, как памятник последнему полету. «Наби» проходит слои атмосферы мягко и гладко.   
Как будто воздух сам расступается перед ним.   
Они отлетают от планеты на допустимое расстояние, которое сможет пройти сигнал, и переходят в режим ожидания. Бобби переводит все двигательные системы на максимум, готовый вот-вот сорваться с места на полной скорости, чтобы не попасть под взрывные волны, и не то чтобы они собираются остаться здесь до самого критичного момента.   
Ханбин чувствует – это опасное желание разливается в воздухе – все хотят посмотреть, как погибает планета.   
Как разрывается ее ядро, как лопается шар атмосферы, как леденеет вода.  
И как все исчезает.   
Они читали об этом в учебниках много раз, но еще ни разу не видели.   
Только оказавшись здесь, на последнем рубеже, Ханбин понимает, что это действительно происходит. Он встает со своего места и подходит к креслу Бобби, как будто ощущение его плеча под ладонью придаст необходимых сил. Юнхен неожиданно проходит мимо них и практически прилипает к краю экрана.  
\- Увеличить изображение, - просит Ханбин, и планета предстает перед ними в виде огромного зеленого шара. Там, с другой стороны, видны горные цепи, снег, лежащий на верхушках, облака, сбившиеся у северного полюса. Восемь материков, почти сбившихся друг к другу, соединенных такими большими мостами, что это видно даже отсюда, мостами, погубившими здешнюю цивиллизацию, мостами, из-за которых уникальные города навсегда застыли без движения.   
Бобби берет руку Ханбина в свою и одобряюще сжимает его пальцы.   
Ханбин нажимает на кнопку подтверждения, и в первые секунды не происходит ничего. Тишина на мостике становится такой звенящей, такой переполненной надеждой, что система уничтожения дала сбой, и планете уже ничего не грозит.  
А потом начинается.   
Тонкая огненная волна разрезает планету пополам, а потом поднимается еще одна, и они пересекаются в самом центре, там, где с другой стороны, Ханбин уверен, находится остров. Планета как будто разваливается и распадается у них на глазах, огромная и нестабильная энергия ядра разрывает ее на части.   
Учебники лгут.   
В умирающей планете нет ничего, на что стоит смотреть.   
Из-за увеличенного изображения создается ощущение, что корабль вот-вот снесет ударной волной, и Ханбин слишком явно чувствует тревогу, чтобы это проигнорировать. Он выключает экран планшета, на котором сообщается, что до полной гибели планеты остается десять – девять, восемь, семь, шесть, пять… - секунд и коротко выдыхает:   
\- Улетаем. Быстро.   
Бобби моментально делает неуловимое движение рукой, и корабль, вокруг которого, кажется, по-прежнему вертятся все галактики и все вселенные, моментально оказывается на огромном расстоянии от того, что когда-то было планетой, по своему строению почти идентичной Земле.   
Ханбин смотрит на Юнхена, так и замершего у погасшего экрана, на котором больше нет никаких огней, кроме далеких и холодных звезд.   
Ханбин хочет сказать ему что-то ободряющее – хотя это больше по части Бобби – но тот разворачивается со своей привычной улыбкой, от которой моментально становится тепло и спокойно.   
\- Добро пожаловать в новый мир, - говорит Юнхен жизнерадостно.   
Мир без цветов.  
И без бабочек. 

**2.**

_0-1._

Донхек просыпается быстро и без сожалений садится прямо. Он не любит спать, не любит свои сны, но больше всего не любит ощущение после пробуждения. Первые секунды ему кажется, что кто-то вскрыл грудную клетку и выставил напоказ все внутренние органы. Это больше мерзко, чем больно, и ничего из того, что Донхек видит в своих бесконечных кошмарах, с этим не сравнится.   
Юнхен спит на полу, так же, как и в прошлые разы, проигнорировав спальный мешок, лежащий рядом с выдвижной кроватью. Ему для сна нужна только маленькая подушка, и Донхек, привыкший засыпать в любых условиях, все равно удивляется безмятежному выражению на его лице. Юнхен спит в такой же позе, в которой был, когда Донхек пришел в каюту, он просыпается бодрым, даже не морщится оттого, что что-то затекло. Как будто выбрал для своего тела самую идеальную позу.   
Не бывает такого.   
Они же все-таки люди.   
И в любой ситуации хотят оставаться людьми.   
Донхек спускает босые ноги на пол и хмурится. Не тепло и не холодно – нейтрально – но нет совершенно никакого комфорта для сна. Система жизнеобеспечения этого корабля как будто создана не для людей, а для каких-то высших существ, которым не нужно никакого уюта.   
Донхек накрывает Юнхена своим одеялом, хотя тот постоянно отказывается от этого, когда ложится спать. От этого жеста появляется ощущение правильности, и он довольно улыбается, пока одевается и выходит за дверь.   
Бобби сидит на своем месте в той же позе, в которой Донхек оставил его четыре часа назад, когда уходил спать. И кружка с чаем все там же, рядом с панелью управления, совершенно нетронутая, даже не сдвинутая с места. Бобби мрачно смотрит на темный космос вокруг них, как будто ждет чего-то плохого, и по его лицу видно, что он даже не заметил, что прошло столько времени.   
Это продолжается уже три дня – все время, что они летят – Бобби проводит в кресле пилота двадцать часов из двадцати четырех, почти не прерываясь на сон. Он ест только тогда, когда кто-то ставит перед ним еду, засиживается до тех пор, пока Донхек не отправляет его спать пинками, а потом, через очень короткий промежуток времени, обнимает его ледяными после душа руками, что означает – проснулся и готов к работе.   
\- Эй, - зовет Донхек, из упрямства выпивая залпом половину холодного чая из кружки Бобби. – Поговорить хочешь?   
Он не умеет быть деликатным или тактичным. Хлесткий, прямой, как приказ, не знающий, что такое любовь семьи или любовь в принципе. Донхеку нравятся люди, но за всю свою жизнь он так и не выделил для себя кого-то одного.   
Так, как Бобби выделил Ханбина.  
Так, как Ханбин выделил Бобби.  
\- Давно вы летаете вместе? – спрашивает Бобби, кивнув куда-то в пространство. Когда он так делает, это всегда означает, что он указывает на Ханбина, и это понимают даже те люди, которые общаются с ними всего пару дней.   
\- Восемь месяцев, - отвечает Донхек. Ему не нужно считать заново, он ждал этого вопроса, правда, Бобби все равно опаздывает.   
Бобби все время опаздывает. И со своими вопросами, и со своими признаниями.   
И со своими отчетами о том, что он, вообще-то, жив, и находится так далеко, что они даже представить не могут, как он туда попал.   
Донхек не отправил ему ни одного сообщения, потому что был зол на свое малодушие. Хотелось сесть перед коммуникатором и несколько часов описывать, как больно им было, как они пытались пережить все это и как не достигли ровным счетом никаких успехов.  
Для Ханбина самым быстрым и надежным способом добраться до Бобби было принять предложение стать капитаном, которое он отклонял уже два года, рискуя закончить карьеру увольнением или быть сосланным на какую-нибудь дико скучную многолетнюю миссию.   
Бобби не понимает. Бобби даже не думает об этом.   
Бобби тоже может быть капитаном – очень хорошим, действительно крутым капитаном – но он слишком любит быть пилотом и не любит отвлекаться ни на что другое, кроме ощущения полета.  
Бобби не в порядке – со своими воспоминаниями и жутким шрамом на боку, сложно даже представить, что с ним сделали, если даже медицинские технологии не смогли восстановить верхний слой кожи до конца.   
Но Ханбин еще больше не в порядке, как будто гуляет по самому краю черной дыры и постепенно доходит до точки, с которой уже бесполезно будет сопротивляться притяжению.   
Ханбин – капитан. Он будет последним человеком на корабле, который позволит своим личным эмоциям повлиять на кого-то.   
\- Как… - начинает Бобби и запинается. Донхеку не нужна телепатия из старых сказок – он прекрасно знает, что у него хотят спросить. И почему вопрос не звучит до конца.   
\- Они, - Донхек показывает пальцем на свои волосы и виновато улыбается, - светлее уже не станут. А капитан крепче, чем кажется. Иди спать.   
К его удивлению, Бобби подчиняется. Поднимается, отбирает кружку и допивает свой чай в три глотка, после чего треплет Донхека по волосам и прижимает к себе.   
Как любимое теплое сокровище.   
\- Не умирай больше. 

_0-2._

У Ханбина очень худая спина. Это всегда напоминает Бобби о том времени, когда они были двумя вечноголодными подростками с такими завышенными ожиданиями от жизни, что постоянно огребали за это от окружающих. У Бобби есть семья – до сих пор – и он уже давно перевез их с Марса на более приятную планету, а Ханбин о своих родителях не говорит уже восемь лет. Они познакомились давно, слишком давно, чтобы вот так забыть друг друга, пусть даже спустя три года, и они пережили вместе слишком многое.   
Иногда, перед тем, как уснуть, Бобби тянет руку вперед, чтобы погладить Ханбина по спине, но вспоминает маленькую золотую звезду, приколотую под воротник комбинезона, и замирает.   
Где-то через пару месяцев после пробуждения из комы Бобби позволил себе малодушную мысль выбрать какую-нибудь малоисследованную планету и обосноваться там, вдвоем, до конца своей жизни, без кораблей и полетов. Он был уверен, что Ханбин останется с ним, несмотря ни на что.   
Ханбин посмертно принадлежит флоту, и вряд ли он будет задерживаться на какой бы то ни было планете.   
Рядом с каким бы то ни было Бобби.   
Ханбин натягивает форменный комбинезон и начинает приглаживать волосы по старинке, расческой. В академии все смеялись над ними из-за этих «первобытных» привычек, а Донхек оказался первым человеком, который нашел их удивительными и достойными подражания. У Ханбина потрясающие руки, способные сотворить что угодно, и может быть приятно от одного простого прикосновения.   
Бобби по ним скучает.   
Но не находит в себе сил заговорить.   
Они спят вдвоем на узкой кровати, не сговариваясь, не споря, и иногда Бобби по привычке прижимает его к себе во сне – и тут же просыпается, отстраняясь. Ханбин уже никогда не перестанет быть капитаном – даже если появится возможность пойти вверх по карьерной лестнице – и такие привязанности, мешающие мыслить трезво, ему ни к чему.   
У Бобби никогда не будет никого более близкого.   
Тем более на какой-то одной из миллионов планет.   
Ханбин заканчивает укладывать волосы и замирает перед своим планшетом, до сих пор одетый лишь на половину. Он делает несколько шагов назад и вслепую садится на кровать, продолжая увлеченно читать что-то и не замечая, что Бобби уже давно не спит.   
Его голая спина с выпирающими позвонками оказывается совсем близко.   
Бобби садится как можно более бесшумно, хотя знает, что во время чтения Ханбин вряд ли заметит какие-то шорохи, и придвигается ближе, заглядывая через его плечо в вереницу капитанских отчетов. У Ханбина своя утренняя лента новостей. Он панически боится выпадать из реальности.   
И ненавидит неприятные сюрпризы.   
\- Моя следующая миссия не будет такой безопасной.   
Ханбин говорит это в тот момент, когда Бобби осторожно берет его за плечо. Кожа под ладонью прохладная и гладкая.  
Приятная.   
И приятно пахнет.   
Ханбин дергается, когда Бобби обхватывает его за пояс и порывисто прижимает к себе, дергается, когда идеально уложенные волосы оказываются растрепанными за долю секунды большой и горячей ладонью, дергается, когда Бобби так ожидаемо – так долго ожидаемо – утыкается лицом в его шею и замирает, не собираясь отпускать его еще лет двести или триста.   
В такие моменты Ханбин малодушно хочет получить бессмертное тело – как у императоров прошлого – чтобы чувствовать это тепло за пределами своей обычной человеческой жизни. Бобби – самый желанный для него человек во всех вселенных, несмотря на то, что уже так долго находится рядом.   
Ханбин уже никогда ничего не сможет с этим поделать.   
Ему не нужен никто другой.   
\- Ты полетишь со мной? – спрашивает Ханбин после долгого молчания. Он отчаянно боится разрушить момент, но так же отчаянно боится упустить возможность.   
Бобби не отвечает.   
\- Ким Чживон.   
Старое имя, далекое и холодное, слишком строгое для него. Ханбин любит это имя, как и любит все в Бобби, а Бобби просто любит быть Бобби.   
У него нет старого имени и уж тем более нет старой фамилии. Только у Ханбина хватает безумия на весь флот заявить о своем происхождении.   
Которого он никогда не стыдился.   
\- Я не хочу летать без тебя, - продолжает Ханбин и очень старается, чтобы голос по привычке не был таким капитанским. Он хочет показать Бобби, что совершенно не изменился, что может оставаться прежним рядом с ним.   
Что у них действительно будет свой корабль.  
И они действительно полетят покорять новые миры.   
Со своей командой.   
Бобби только нужно вспомнить о том, как сильно он любит летать.   
И как скучно ему живется без этого.   
\- Ну?   
Бобби не отвечает.   
Ханбин мягко высвобождается из объятий и надевает комбинезон полностью, даже не посмотрев на него. Он застегивает молнию и выходит из каюты, в очередной раз словив себя на том, что в особенно тяжелые моменты не может не погладить свою звезду под воротником. 

_0-3._

Бобби смотрит на экран и мрачнеет, мрачнеет так сильно, что Донхек давится собственным пожеланием доброй ночи. Его предыдущий корабль был разрушен недалеко от того места, где они пролетают прямо сейчас, рядом с огромным астероидным поясом вокруг совершенно пустой планеты. Поблизости нет ничего, только планета Юнхена, и капсула выбрала ее как безопасное место для посадки единственного спасенного пассажира. Бобби предоставил несколько отчетов, и три из них были совершенно секретными, и Донхек очень хочет знать, что в них, даже придумывает различные планы пробраться в комнату допроса, когда они прилетят. Бобби будут допрашивать и обследовать, потом снова допрашивать и снова обследовать. Ему повезло выжить, но в то же время не повезло быть единственным выжившим, потому что никакая удача не является аргументом перед подозрением в сговоре с космическими пиратами.   
Никого не волнует, что Бобби так же сильно хотел вернуться на главную базу, как и все остальные.   
Донхек привычно ставит кружку с чаем рядом с приборной панелью и уходит раньше, чем планировал. Он хочет поговорить с Ханбином, но тот закрылся в своем тесном инженерном отсеке, ясно давая понять, что занят. Волосы капитана сегодня весь день растрепаны, а взгляд все время блуждает вокруг Бобби, несмотря на то, что в остальном совершенно ничего не изменилось.   
Донхек заходит в каюту и удивленно ойкает, пораженно замерев, как только дверь отъезжает в сторону. Юнхен не спит. Он сидит на полу, боком к выходу, и бездумно смотрит куда-то в стену, а вокруг него летают полупрозрачные голографические бабочки. Донхек видел их один раз, всего на долю секунды, когда проснулся раньше обычного, но ничего не сказал, подумав, что эти бабочки, неосязаемые и неживые, слишком личное для Юнхена.   
В конце концов, вряд ли они когда-нибудь станут хорошими друзьями, пускай даже от этой мысли неприятно саднит в груди.   
\- С возвращением, - говорит Юнхен, повернувшись к нему. Он улыбается, но Донхек готов поклясться, что только что видел слезы в уголках его глаз. – Мне что-то не спится.   
Юнхен проводит ладонью по крышке резной шкатулки, и бабочки исчезают. Донхек очень хочет знать, что там, внутри, отчего зависит будущее содружества галактик, и как император будет пользоваться этим предметом, но он чувствует себя слишком незначительным и пустым, когда видит Юнхена в приглушенном свете – такого замершего, таинственного и очень красивого.   
\- Посмотри на звезды, - на автомате советует Донхек. – Они сегодня очень красивые.   
Юнхен фыркает в кулак, оценив шутку. Когда корабль летит на такой скорости, звезды кажутся незначительными песчинками, слишком далекими, чтобы обращать на них какое-то внимание. Он хлопает рукой по полу рядом с собой, и Донхек послушно садится рядом с таким видом, будто готов послушать длинную историю на ночь.   
По сравнению с Юнхеном он чувствует себя очень блеклым, как человек, очень редко в своей жизни бывавший на солнце.   
Юнхен не бледный. Он выглядит здоровым, ярким и живым, как все его погибшие бабочки. Возможно, он найдет себе какую-нибудь работу в императорском дворце и будет выращивать их снова в свободное время.   
Донхек готов прилетать к его бабочкам после каждой миссии.   
Только не знает, как об этом сказать.   
\- Мне очень дороги моменты с тобой, - зачем-то говорит Юнхен, и его голос звучит слишком спокойно для таких признаний. – Это очень хорошие воспоминания.   
Донхек не знает, что нужно отвечать в таких случаях. Чаще всего ему не нужно думать, потому что он слышит приказы, и это самое лучшее в службе во флоте – когда не нужно ничего решать и в чем-то сомневаться. Его воспитывали капитаны, которые очень ревностно относились к любому приказу, и Донхек чувствует какое-то подобие трепета, когда знает, что ему вот-вот дадут новое задание.   
Это останется с ним до самой смерти.   
Как и то легкое и ненавязчивое чувство удивительной радости, которое он испытывает, когда Юнхен улыбается ему.   
\- Как ты здесь спишь? – спрашивает Донхек, потрогав гладкий, не теплый и не холодный пол. Он много раз засыпал так сам, от усталости, когда не мог дойти до кровати, но никогда не делал это целенаправленно.   
А Юнхен ведет себя как человек, у которого никогда в жизни не было кровати.   
\- Мне нравится, - пожимает плечами Юнхен. – Это удобно.   
Донхек задумчиво смотрит на кровать, после чего стаскивает на пол подушку с одеялом и устраивается в паре десятков сантиметров от него. Пол ненамного тверже, чем кровать, и нет ощущения холодных простыней. Юнхен ложится тоже, повернув к Донхеку голову, и заглядывает ему в глаза, доверчиво и открыто.   
Юнхен кажется совсем прозрачным, простым и понятным, легким, земным и очень теплым. В нем есть хитрость, но он не похож на человека, который будет плести интриги или устраивать подлости за чьей-то спиной.   
Донхек искренне желает ему попасть в то место, где он будет общаться с людьми каждый день.   
И никогда больше не почувствует одиночество.   
Юнхен улыбается каким-то своим мыслям и закрывает глаза. Донхек хочет что-то сказать ему, но чувствует прикосновение к своей руке и мгновенно засыпает, неожиданно для себя.   
И, когда приходит привычное время вставать, даже не думает просыпаться. 

_0-4._

Когда наступает время лететь через опасную зону, Ханбин перестает спать вообще. Он сидит в своем кресле, уставившись в темноту космоса вокруг них, как будто надеется, что заметит не появившуюся на сенсорах опасность раньше, чем их атакуют.   
Звезды так далеко от этого места, что их почти не видно, темнота кажется пугающей, способной в любой момент распороть на части. Ханбин знает – где-то в других, далеких галактиках зомби уже научились поднимать упавшие корабли в небо, другие инопланетные расы действительно существуют, хотя и очень старательно скрывают это, а за обычными человеческими лицами иногда прячутся чудовища пострашнее. Космос – страшный, опасный, дикий, холодный.   
И потрясающий. Удивительный.  
Когда люди освоили его, то забыли о том, как это – быть людьми, и почти разрушили себя новыми технологиями, искусственно созданными телами и андроидами, наделенными почти человеческими чувствами. Все это было на пике пару тысяч лет назад и привело к полному уничтожению нескольких галактик.   
Люди почти вернулись к тому, что было, когда они только-только вышли за пределы Млечного Пути.   
И постарались никогда не забывать об этом.   
\- Мне здесь не нравится, - говорит Донхек, поравнявшись с капитанским креслом. Он сегодня хмурый и растерянный, возможно, от нахлынувших воспоминаний слишком сильно болят старые шрамы, надежно скрытые под форменной одеждой. – Иди спать, капитан.   
Его не было на мостике почти весь день, но он выглядит как человек, твердо решивший выгнать всех спать и залезть с ногами в широкое капитанское кресло, чтобы пропялиться в темноту остаток ночи.   
Ханбин не хочет спать. Он хочет либо и дальше гипнотизировать затылок Бобби, за весь день не сказавшего ему ни слова, либо закрыться в инженерном отсеке, где нет ничего, кроме тонкого гула двигателя, из-за которого корабль кажется живым существом.   
Огромной и сильной бабочкой.   
\- Капитан.   
Донхек легко бьет Ханбина кулаком в плечо. Он зовет его капитаном больше в издевательских целях, потому что своими глазами видел весь его путь – от простого помощника инженера до нынешнего положения, видел, как первый адмирал флота лично прикалывал ему капитанскую звезду, как самому молодому капитану за несколько последних десятилетий.   
Ханбин хочет ответить что-то резкое, но замечает, как Бобби поднимается со своего места и твердыми шагами уходит с мостика. Он делает так всегда, когда не хочет лишних споров.   
И не хочет быть один.   
Ханбину не нужно взглядов или слов. Он не видел Бобби долго, очень долго, но не слишком долго, не перестал его чувствовать, даже несмотря на время и расстояние.   
Ханбин был готов умереть вместе с ним. Действительно, был.   
Он поднимается со своего кресла и догоняет Бобби в длинном коридоре, когда до их каюты остается всего пара шагов. Никого больше нет – Юнхен в последнее время почти не выходит на мостик, предпочитая оставаться либо в столовой, либо у себя, а Донхек не покинет мостик ни под каким предлогом до тех пор, пока его никто не сменит.   
Ханбин осознает, что происходит, но никогда не может понять, как все происходит, за несколько стремительных секунд, когда он сначала легко ударяется спиной об гладкую обшивку, а потом практически повисает на Бобби, подталкивая его к двери в каюту. Губы уже болят, почти сразу прокушенные от слишком порывистого и слишком голодного поцелуя, и Ханбин уже представляет пронзительный взгляд Донхека завтра утром.   
Он ждал этого слишком долго.   
И теперь не намерен отпускать Бобби, даже если корабль окажется под угрозой уничтожения.   
Секс никогда не был основой их отношений, больше превращаясь в способ снять – сорвать – напряжение или, в редких случаях, выразить свою любовь. Но сейчас Ханбин чувствует что-то другое.   
Что-то более глубокое и далекое.   
Ханбин валит Бобби на кровать и делает то, что слишком, слишком давно хотел сделать. Расстегивает на нем комбинезон и одаривает ужасный шрам на боку долгим, внимательным и напряженным взглядом. Взглядом, который может разрушить любую атмосферу за долю секунды, но Бобби все еще сжимает его запястья и с вызовом смотрит снизу вверх, приоткрыв губы. Его голова лежит на углу почти съехавшей с кровати подушки, волосы растрепаны, и Ханбин, не удержавшись, зарывается в них пальцами и целует его в губы снова, уже не так жадно, стараясь убедить себя, что Бобби никуда не денется.   
И никогда не умрет.   
Он спускается ниже, по подбородку, по шее, по груди, к шраму, который целует долго, задевая языком неровную, рваную кожу, мелкие рубцы, показывая, что это такая же часть Бобби, как и все остальное, и темные страницы жизни не превратили его в нелюдимое чудовище.   
Бобби ждут долгие и трудные дни, когда он вернется на главную базу. Ханбин сделает все возможное, чтобы заступиться за него, чтобы поручиться за него и вырвать для него возможность жить дальше – как он сам хочет – только бы эта миссия оказалась успешной, только бы император стал, наконец, императором, и все оставили бы их в покое.   
На их личном корабле в их личной долгой исследовательской миссии. Ханбин хочет найти предел космоса, и хочет сделать это вместе с Бобби, чтобы выйти с ним за любые пределы.   
И ему все равно, что космос бесконечен.   
Бобби хватает его за подбородок и тянет вверх, чтобы поцеловать, сжать в объятиях и подмять под себя, окружить собой. Ханбину кажется, что весь воздух пропитан Бобби, что он дышит им, задерживает его в легких и выдыхает его.   
Бобби не нужно быть наследником императора с этими их телепатическими способностями, чтобы намертво засесть у Ханбина в голове и занять собой все его мысли.   
\- Летай со мной, - просит Ханбин в очередной раз, и это больше похоже на мольбу, когда Бобби прикусывает кожу на его шее, и не хватает никакого воздуха, чтобы утолить свою жадность.   
Хочется дышать им дальше.   
Хочется дышать им дольше.   
Ханбин готов умереть, прямо сейчас, в этот момент перед отрицательным ответом, который в очередной раз порвет его на части, готов умереть счастливым, потому что именно сейчас, когда неопределенность повисает в воздухе – пропитанном Бобби воздухе – он чувствует себя так, будто достиг в жизни абсолютно всего.   
И больше ничего не нужно. 

_0-5._

Донхек открывает глаза и в очередной раз чувствует, как все время Вселенной прошло мимо него. Он знает, что проспал уже намного больше, чем обычно – в очередной раз – и никто до сих пор не сказал ему ни слова. Полеты не бывают такими тихими, они не встречают даже дружественные корабли, не говоря уже о вражеских, и ощущение приближающейся опасности временами просто сводит с ума. Донхек знает – еще день полета, и об успехе миссии можно будет не волноваться.   
Но слишком боится расслабиться и упустить момент.   
Юнхен спит напротив, повернувшись к нему лицом, покорно свернувшись под одеялом, как будто безропотно принимает предложенный ему уют. Он спит много, намного больше, чем все люди, которых Донхек когда-либо встречал, но почему-то совсем не выглядит отдохнувшим. Тени под его глазами становятся темнее с каждым пробуждением, и по вечерам Юнхен, несмотря на свою жизнерадостность, выглядит еще более осунувшимся и уставшим.   
Донхек не знает, с чем это связано, потому что в лазерных пушках разбирается намного лучше, чем в людях, но давно уже решил для себя, что, возможно, это тоска по дому и отсутствие солнца.   
Земные люди – они такие.   
Как цветы и бабочки.   
Юнхен просыпается в тот момент, когда Донхек уже скидывает с себя одеяло, чтобы встать, и радостно улыбается уже через долю секунды. Как будто это его священная миссия – улыбаться так, чтобы все вокруг моментально теплело. Юнхен не гонится за уютом, но очень легко создает его одним своим присутствием, хотя при этом совсем не кажется мягким или домашним. Он похож на авантюриста – из тех, кто в далекой древности покорял самые сложные вершины или переплывал море в шторм – но не из тех, кто открывал новые миры и возможности для людей.   
\- Уже утро, - говорит Донхек. Здесь, в космосе, все это не имеет значения, но все почему-то соблюдают режим, похожий на обычный человеческий. Для Юнхена утро – это важно, поэтому такие новости всегда приносят ему какую-то непонятую радость.   
Юнхен выглядит спокойным и умиротворенным, как какое-нибудь древнее божество. В их мире уже нет никакого бога, только сектанты, поклоняющиеся космосу как живому существу, сильнее которого нет никого.   
Когда Донхек смотрит на него, такого, ему отчаянно не хочется никуда уходить.   
В каюте нет никаких внешних звуков, здесь не слышно шума двигателя и механического голоса корабля – если это не сигнал тревоги. Донхек знает, что если он понадобится Ханбину, то тот достанет его везде, но пока, еще несколько минут, можно притвориться простым пассажиром, который не несет на себе ответственности за целый корабль.   
Юнхен улыбается – снова – и эта улыбка еще шире и нежнее предыдущей. Донхек думает о том, как много приобретет планета, которую он выберет для жизни, и как много потеряет космос, в котором он, наверное, больше быть не захочет. Донхек любит космос, живет им, не представляет, каково это – выбрать для себя что-нибудь одно, но в последнее время задумывается о том, что иногда можно позволять себе проводить на планете не день и не два.   
Недели или месяцы.   
Рядом с кем-то, кто, конечно, все это ему позволит.   
Донхек не знает, как люди говорят о таких вещах – хотя подозревает, что прямо – и не знает, захочет ли кто-нибудь быть с человеком, который может в любой момент пропасть без вести в темном и холодном космосе.   
Юнхен придвигается ближе, почти отбрасывая свою подушку в сторону, и неожиданно оказывается так близко, смотрит в глаза так пристально, что Донхек чувствует себя перед ним голым и беззащитным.   
Но это чувство его совсем не пугает.  
Возможно, Юнхен сам увидит в его глазах все, что нужно, и не нужно будет ни о чем говорить, не нужно будет задавать сложные вопросы, чтобы получать простые и, возможно, разочаровывающие ответы. Донхек чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее, когда зрачки Юнхена расширяются, в тот момент, когда он резко говорит:   
\- Что-то не так.   
Все начинается сейчас – или мгновением позже, когда светодиоды по периметру потолка загораются красным, оповещая о тревоге. Эти несколько секунд кажутся для Донхека целой вечностью, за которую он проходит долгий путь от панического, почти суеверного ужаса перед опасностью и нежелания уходить прямо сейчас до смирения и понимания, что, возможно, ничего больше говорить не придется. Донхек успевает подумать о том, что, возможно, это его последний шанс, и, быстро подавшись вперед, коротко целует Юнхена в теплые губы, совершенно точно зная, какое воспоминание унесет с собой в могилу, если корабль внезапно разорвет на части от неожиданной атаки.   
Все начинается сейчас – или в тот момент, когда все эмоции превращаются в однородный и гладкий стальной шар, в пулю из древнего оружия, в любой момент готовую вылететь из дула пистолета и поразить кого-нибудь в лоб.   
Но даже тогда, когда Донхек занимает свою позицию в маленьком оружейном отсеке под днищем корабля, когда поднимает щиты перед схематичной опасностью на экране, его все равно не покидает ощущение теплых пальцев, успокаивающе поглаживающих его ладонь ночи напролет. 

_0-6._

В какой-то момент вокруг становится слишком темно, чтобы думать. Ханбин блокирует вирусную атаку с другого корабля машинально, механически, раньше, чем успевает это осознать, и «Наби» в благодарность меняет подсветку в корабле с опасно-красной на зеленую. Врага нигде не видно – пираты обычно выбирают себе хамелеонов, способных удерживать маскировку чуть больше пяти минут, которых обычно хватает для того, чтобы полностью обезвредить слабый корабль. Короткие лазерные лучи появляются из ниоткуда и ударяются об вовремя выставленные щиты. Защита сразу падает со ста процентов до восьмидесяти пяти, и Ханбин понимает, что принимать удары на себя больше нельзя. Их только что проверили – отсканировали досконально, узнали все про мощность двигателей, про системы вооружения, возможно даже, нашли корабль в базе данных. Не нужно никаких сообщений с угрозой, чтобы понять, что будет дальше – пираты любят коллекционировать редкости.   
У них ведь даже нет спасательной капсулы.   
\- Перехожу на ручное управление, - говорит Бобби. На любом другом корабле его бы уже отстранили за отсутствие вопросительной интонации, но Ханбин только кусает губу за то, что не подумал об этом раньше. У него на корабле лучший пилот из всех возможных – а он даже не подумал воспользоваться его способностями.   
Ханбин никогда не признается, что самый будоражащий момент для него – это не взлет корабля, не уничтожение целой планеты, даже не назначение капитаном. Это момент, когда панель управления разъезжается в стороны, когда на свет появляется штурвал, ни капли не похожий на те, на которых они учились, момент, когда Бобби уверенно берется за него – будто делает это каждый день – и легко уходит от следующей атаки, как будто играет в компьютерную игру. От его способностей волосы на затылке встают дыбом, потому что он похож на тех пилотов из древности, которые играючи управляли истребителями. Ханбин видел документальные фильмы про аэрошоу, и это было интересно и захватывающе, но Бобби, сидевший рядом с ним в тот момент, смотрел на экран так, будто бы мечтал оказаться прямо там, в самом центре, на неудобном сидении пилота в неудобном тесном самолете.   
«Наби» - очень маленький корабль, и в масштабах космоса он меньше, чем истребитель на фоне неба. Он порхает, как все эти бабочки из оранжереи Юнхена, и за плотным слоем защиты, за уникальной обшивкой корабля очень легко оставаться спокойным.   
Ханбин подавляет в себе ликование, потому что осознает, что Бобби не сможет уклоняться вечно, что когда маскировка спадет, они просканируют корабль и поймут, насколько малы шансы на успех, что щит уже был несколько раз задет вскользь, и его мощность упала до шестидесяти процентов.   
Донхек молчит, потому что для того, чтобы сделать выстрел с этой системой вооружения, им нужно остановиться хотя бы на десять секунд, которые могут стать для корабля совершенно фатальными. Ханбин ищет выход, перебирает в голове все известные тактики боя, но для большинства не хватает двух важных элементов – шаттла и человека, готового пожертвовать собой и отключить щит, создав мощный взрыв. Ханбин не знает, откуда пошла эта традиция и почему на этом строится половина межпланетных боев, но точно не хочет, чтобы кто-то жертвовал собой.   
Они все нужны ему, все понадобятся в будущем, как важные фигуры, такие же части корабля, как двигатели и искусственный интеллект – то, без чего не выйдешь в космос.   
То, без чего не выживешь.   
Ханбин прошел множество тестов, прежде чем стал капитаном, и среди них были задания на выдержку и умение показать себя в критической ситуации. Он умеет оставаться хладнокровным в девяноста процентах случаев – показатель выше среднего, проложивший ему прямой путь в капитанское кресло.   
Но сейчас, когда холодный и черный космос перед ними стремительно светлеет за счет холодной голубой подсветки корабля, он позволяет сердцу испуганно сжаться.   
Ему не нужно смотреть на информацию на экране планшета, потому что он хорошо знает эту серию кораблей – класс хамелеонов, который сняли с производства после нескольких переворотов. Они были признаны самыми лучшими за последнее десятилетие.   
Самым лакомым куском для пиратов.   
Абсолютно черный корабль кажется похожим на какую-то хищную птицу.   
Из тех, что едят бабочек. 

_0-7._

Донхек знает этот корабль – узнает даже по схематичному изображению на экране, больше похожему на детский рисунок огромной птицы, злой и опасной.  
Донхек знает этот корабль и десяток ему подобных, затерявшихся в огромном космосе. На одном из таких он проснулся полностью седым в своей залитой кровью каюте, за дверью которой были десятки тел бывших товарищей. Два дня подряд Донхек в одиночку оттаскивал трупы в крематорий, расположенный в самом хвосте корабля, за складом с продуктами, и не просил о помощи никого из пяти оставшихся в живых людей, потому что те тратили все силы на то, чтобы довезти корабль на главную базу флота. Он думал, что никогда не отмоется от крови и пепла, что сойдет с ума от ощущения тяжести в своих руках, что не выдержит и застрелит любого, кто скажет ему хоть что-то – неважно, что – поэтому запирался у себя, как только понимал, что больше не может двигаться.   
Донхек знает этот корабль, знает, что щиты могут продержаться около десяти часов без перебоев, что если он сделает выстрел, способный пробить такую защиту разом, то панель управления настолько перегреется, что просто сожжет ему руки, и понадобится слишком много времени на восстановление системы. У «Наби» нет дополнительных пушек, и это – его самый главный и самый пугающий минус. Если не будет другого плана, то придется дожидаться той минуты, когда щит отключится сам собой для перезагрузки защитной системы – и ударить в генератор, после чего уже можно будет хотя бы ненадолго вывести двигатели из строя.   
Донхек знает – Бобби продержится все это время, он самый упрямый пилот на свете, проучившийся за симуляторами раза в два дольше, чем все остальные, даже имея природный талант поднимать в воздух любую развалину. Они с Ханбином – лучшая комбинация из всех возможных, исключительная интуиция, помноженная на исключительный опыт.   
Два сильных, не способных сдаваться человека.   
Донхек знает – с любыми другими людьми эта ситуация была бы безвыходной, и только эти двое способны зубами вцепиться даже в самую маленькую вероятность на успех.   
Поэтому Ханбин так рано стал капитаном.   
Поэтому Бобби дали задание как полноценному члену команды, а не приказали привезти его в тесной тюремной камере сразу под суд с подозрением в измене.   
Донхек позволяет себе – совсем ненадолго – очень искренне захотеть чуда, которое позволило бы его команде не рисковать так сильно, после чего потянулся к экрану, далеко заранее отмечая на нем точки, в которые выстрелит сразу же, как только обнаружит, что щит исчез. Времени будет очень мало.   
А сейчас оно тянется до ужаса медленно и выматывающе.   
Донхек хочет быть там, на мостике, хочет видеть все своими глазами, пусть даже ему придется пережить внутри себя заново каждую минуту из тех, что он старательно запирает в сознании уже долгое время. Он знает тот корабль, знает до мельчайшей детали, вплоть до того, как отключить генератор щита вручную, просто потому что изучал его досконально, умирая от скуки долгие месяцы до маленького локального апокалипсиса.   
Донхек знает этот корабль – и хочет своими глазами видеть его разрушенным и побежденным.   
Он позволяет этому чувству затопить себя настолько, что даже не замечает, как теплая рука сначала ложится ему на макушку, а потом закрывает ему глаза, отчего мгновенно становится пусто и спокойно. Донхек чувствует, как кто-то прижимается к нему со спины всем телом, крепко обнимает второй рукой за пояс, и, вместо того, чтобы вывернуться, накрывает эту руку своей.   
Потому что узнает тепло.   
Донхек хочет сказать, что Юнхену здесь не место, что ему стоит переждать в каюте, что это опасно и неудобно – но, открыв рот, обнаруживает, что не может выдавить из себя ни слова. Он чувствует дыхание на своей шее, чувствует, как рука, закрывающая глаза, начинает давить сильнее, и слышит слова, но понимает, что они звучат в его голове:   
\- Покажи все, что знаешь.   
Донхек чувствует, как старательно запертые воспоминания прорывают плотину, как на стоящего позади него Юнхена сумбурно выливаются абсолютно все плохие моменты его жизни вперемешку с идиллическими спокойными днями на патрульном корабле, переполненными новыми открытиями. Воспоминания сменяют друг друга со скоростью света, как будто все ненужные просматриваются и отсеиваются, а все нужные собираются в единую картину. Донхек начинает видеть через них, через легкое ощущение тошноты, через тепло, которое превращается в жар – он видит человека, стремительно идущего вниз по лестнице, к отсеку, ведущему к генератору защиты, человека, набирающего код и открывающего маленькую неприметную дверь, почти незаметную для тех, кто о ней не знает, человека, подходящего к круглому люку в полу, наклонившегося для того, чтобы…  
\- Я смогу удержать его на двадцать секунд.   
Донхек просит Бобби остановить корабль на месте, чувствуя, как будто ему не принадлежит собственный голос. Горячая рука все еще закрывает глаза, но ему не нужно видеть, потому что он знает систему вооружения до каждого сантиметра.   
Потому что сходил с ума от скуки и изучал ее.   
Он делает выстрел, слегка перебрав с мощностью, отчего панель управления под руками опасно нагревается, и прекрасно знает, что попал, даже до того как жар чужого тела исчезает вместе с видениями и темнотой, закрывающей глаза. Донхек стреляет еще два раза – во время второго выстрела по ним снова попадают, и мощность щита падает до критической отметки. Панель нагревается так, что водить по ней пальцами почти больно, но даже на схеме видно, как взрывается двигатель. Донхек знает, что никто не будет ждать, когда корабль развалится на части, как планета, что через пару секунд они будут уже за расстоянием, на котором их достанет чужой выстрел. Он выбирается из оружейного отсека, спотыкаясь на выходе и больно ударяясь коленом, но не обращает на это никакого внимания и бежит со всех ног по направлению к своей каюте.   
Этот корабль никогда еще не казался ему таким большим.   
Юнхен сидит на полу, прислонившись к стене, он тяжело дышит и выглядит постаревшим лет на десять. Голографические бабочки, летающие вокруг него, маленькие и почти невидимые.   
Донхек падает перед Юнхеном на колени – боль от ушиба становится почти невыносимой – и протягивает дрожащие пальцы, чтобы вытереть капельку пота, сбегающую по его виску.   
\- Завтра все будет нормально, - обещает ему Юнхен и улыбается через силу.   
Донхек не сразу понимает, что его губы не двигаются, а голос звучит в голове.   
Он осознает: все эти сказки про императоров – совсем не сказки, и есть люди, способные достать человека на чужом корабле, способные…  
\- Ты нашел Бобби, - выдыхает Донхек, осторожно взяв лицо Юнхена в свои руки.   
\- Просто заставил его приземлиться туда, куда нужно, - говорит Юнхен, и его голос, в отличие от голоса в голове, звучит тихим и уставшим. – Не говори никому. Меня казнят, если узнают, что я пользовался императорской реликвией.   
Это не прямой приказ старшего по званию, даже не распоряжение, которое нужно выполнить за отведенное время, но Донхек чувствует себя так, будто лучше умрет, чем позволит себе рассказать кому-нибудь. Он знает, что у Ханбина будут вопросы, знает, что придется слишком много врать, возможно даже, поставить капитанское доверие под удар, но так же знает – не скажет.   
Никому никогда не скажет.   
Донхек наклоняется к Юнхену и осторожно целует в губы, с совершенно несвойственной ему нежностью, после чего перестает себя контролировать и судорожно обнимает, прижимая его к себе.   
Это первый момент в жизни Донхека, когда человек для него дороже всего.   
Дороже жизни.  
Дороже корабля.   
Дороже задания.   
Дороже космоса. 

**3.**

_0-1._

\- Слушание будет после коронации.   
Ханбин вздрагивает, понимая, что успел задремать в своем кресле перед потухшим экраном. «Наби» приземлился на Планету Императоров несколько часов назад, и все эти несколько часов Бобби провел в холодном здании штаба, где его, судя по утомленному виду, непрерывно допрашивали, вытягивая самые мельчайшие подробности.   
\- Сегодня? – спрашивает Ханбин, поежившись от непонятного холода.   
Солнце на Планете Императоров светит ярко, но почему-то не греет. Здесь темно-красная трава и нежно-оранжевое небо, почти как на Марсе, и из-за неприятных ассоциаций Ханбин не хочет покидать корабль, пока еще является капитаном «Наби».   
Завтра утром им с Донхеком дадут новое задание, и, если суд над Бобби состоится сегодня, если его оправдают, если…  
\- Завтра с утра.   
Маленький огонек, который только-только зажегся внутри, моментально гаснет, и Ханбин, приподнявшийся с капитанского кресла, устало валится обратно.   
Он не думал, что это будет так тяжело.   
Донхек не разговаривает – не говорит ни слова уже три дня, с того момента как они добрались до базы, и Юнхена забрали на другой корабль, поздравив их с идеальным выполнением задания. Они уложились в самые удачные сроки благодаря какому-то невероятному чуду, о котором никто не собирается рассказывать. Ханбин понимает, что у Донхека впервые за всю его жизнь появилась какая-то опасная тайна, и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке от понимания, что эта тайна может погубить их друга, не выпустить с этой планеты или отправить его на одну из самых безнадежных миссий для самых отъявленных самоубийц.   
С другой стороны – Бобби, которого могут объявить предателем просто потому, что ему повезло выжить.   
Для тех, кто не знает его, слишком велика вероятность, что он пообещал что-то за свою свободу.   
Но Ханбин знает Бобби.   
Ким Чживон, вечный авантюрист, упрямый и добрый, хитрец, которому вечно попадало за незаметную помощь другим.   
Бобби не мог поступить так со своей командой, чтобы остаться в живых. Он мог бы только быть первым в списке тех, кто оказался убитым, отказавшись присоединяться к пиратам.   
Ханбин любит его, так сильно любит, что готов бросить все, взять корабль и улететь на самый край космоса, чтобы никто их не достал. Готов считаться предателем, но не готов жить и летать без Бобби.   
Не готов не жить и не летать.   
\- Если все будет… - Ханбин запинается, ругая себя за не-капитанскую неуверенность. Он тот, кто всю жизнь будет должен держать лицо перед всеми, даже перед Бобби, если потребуется. – Нормально, ты догонишь нас?   
Бобби смотрит на него сверху вниз, после чего садится перед ним на корточки, положив руки на колени, и начинает смотреть снизу вверх, так внимательно, как еще никогда не смотрел. Ханбин чувствует его взгляд кожей и почти дрожит от желания прикоснуться к его лицу пальцами. У истории, в которой они хотели прожить бок о бок всю жизнь, появились слишком неожиданные повороты, непоправимые перемены, которые ведут теперь к совершенно непредсказуемой концовке.   
Он хотел спасти Бобби, но Бобби, судя по всему, готов спасать себя сам и идти своей дорогой. Долгой, скучной, теплой дорогой одной планеты, яркой до однообразия.   
Планетой, где наверняка будут жить бабочки.   
\- Ты полетишь со мной?   
Ханбину плевать на интонацию и плевать на то, как дрожит рука, когда он зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы. Бобби не отвечает, только утыкается носом в его колени и замирает так, как человек, готовый вот-вот ускользнуть, как воздух.   
Как свежий ветер, которого не бывает в космосе.   
Ханбин хочет услышать ответ, хочет услышать «Да», и чем больше тянется пауза, тем больше горечи и непонимания копится внутри. Бобби гладит его бедра, трется щекой об ткань его форменных штанов, не делает никаких попыток перевести тему, даже не дает незначительных и уклончивых ответов, как делал это всю последнюю неделю.   
Бобби – из тех чудес, которые случаются с людьми только однажды и не повторяются уже никогда.   
Ханбин сжимает пальцы сильнее, понимая, что делает ему больно, но слишком сильно боится отпустить.  
Упустить это чудо из рук.   
\- Ты полетишь со мной?   
Получается почти беззвучно и до отвратительного жалко. Ханбин знает, что до коронации уже меньше часа, и ему нужно будет собрать себя и держать лицо до самого конца.   
Бобби поднимает голову, осторожно отцепляет его пальцы от своих волос, целует внутреннюю сторону запястья, улыбается и…  
Отрицательно качает головой. 

_0-0._

Тронный зал кажется Донхеку самым красивым из малозначительных элементов прошлого. Он забывает себя на несколько секунд, когда их запускают внутрь, потому что видит огромные витражные окна с изображением тысяч разноцветных бабочек. Свет, проникающий сюда через них, окрашивает безликий серый пол в самые разные цвета.   
Бобби легко подталкивает Донхека в спину, потому что за ними – несколько сотен желающих поскорее занять свои места, пережить этот вечер и отправиться строить новый мир с новым императором. Донхек бегло осматривает зал, но не видит никого, кроме охранников, замеревших рядом с высокими колоннами, и первым делает шаг с лестницы, чтобы пройти вперед.   
Ему кажется, что бабочки на стеклах сейчас оживут и испуганно взлетят вверх, но этого не происходит. Вместо цветов здесь – множество красивых мягких стульев для гостей, а на круглой площадке впереди стоит не плетеное кресло-качалка, а высокий мраморный трон.   
Но здесь так же тепло и по-своему уютно.   
Донхек очень хочет увидеть Юнхена, чтобы спросить, испытывает ли он здесь такие же ощущения, как в оранжерее, и начинает беспокоиться, потому что тот обещал быть где-то неподалеку.   
\- Сюда, - почти беззвучно говорит Ханбин и показывает Донхеку на стул с его именем на спинке. Это первый ряд кресел, им предстоит сидеть среди послов из самых далеких дружественных галактик, и от удивления Донхек не сразу замечает, что на сидении его стула уже что-то лежит. Он наклоняется и внутренне холодеет, когда достает из тонкого шелкового мешка небольшую резную шкатулку.   
Ее крышка такая теплая, будто на ней еще сохранилось поглаживание чужих пальцев. Горечи от осознания так много, что Донхеку хочется сбежать отсюда как можно дальше, дальше от непонимающих взглядов, в которых неожиданно появляется слишком много понимания.   
В их миссии было так много риска, о котором они даже не подозревали.  
И она прошла так идеально, потому что никто не знал.  
Никто даже не думал.   
И боялся провала, а не краха целой системы.   
Донхек сидит между Ханбином и Бобби и чувствует на себе их взгляды, чувствует, как они пересекаются в его голове, и почти сходит с ума – ровно до того момента, как строгий ровный голос первого адмирала, усиленный динамиком, просит тишины.   
В этот момент все люди, несмотря на звезды на форме или вычурную дорогую одежду, становятся простыми людьми. Донхек чувствует, как они все сливаются, размываются перед его глазами, когда в полной тишине открываются двери, и на ступеньках раздаются твердые шаги.   
Юнхен не должен ходить так. Он всегда двигался тихо и незаметно, как будто привык, что вокруг него бабочки, улетающие от любого шороха, а сейчас его шаги гулкие, громкие, такие, что все знают – идет император.   
Возможно, последний в своем роде, способный останавливать целые корабли силой мысли.   
Донхек смотрит на него во все глаза, испытывая желание натянуть на голову мешок, в котором была шкатулка, потому что чувствует себя ненужным, страшным, грязным чудовищем.   
Юнхен – такой же чистый, такой же лучисто красивый, только на его лице нет улыбки, и вместо удобной земной одежды на нем черная императорская мантия с очень длинным подолом, который легко скользит по полу, отчего вышитые по краям бабочки как будто становятся живыми.  
Донхек инстинктивно зарывается рукой в мешок, едва не скинув шкатулку с коленей, и нашаривает сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги. Только не может заставить себя достать его и развернуть до того момента, пока Юнхен не доходит до трона и не садится в него.   
Донхек чувствует легкое прикосновение теплой ладони к своему затылку и до крови закусывает губу от горького разочарования, но позволяет заложенной в голову мысли укорениться. Он знает, что светлое, искреннее чувство глубоко внутри не создано ни чьим вмешательством, знает, что будет хранить его до самой смерти.  
Вместе с ощущениями теплых пальцев на коже.   
И первыми в жизни поцелуями, которых он действительно хотел.   
Донхек разворачивает записку, наплевав на приличия и даже не став делать вид, что слушает длинную речь о важности императора в истории.   
Он вчитывается в написанный от руки текст долго, потому что такое письмо, бумажное, пусть даже до боли короткое, слишком непривычно и дико, и от него так тепло, что в уголках глаз собираются предательские слезы.  
Когда коронация заканчивается, Донхек первым выходит из зала, прекрасно зная, что никогда не дождется своей очереди выразить почтение новому императору. Воздух на этой планете не такой свежий, он слишком тяжелый и какой-то даже дикий, ничем не пахнущий. Солнце заходит, но цвет неба от этого почти не меняется.  
Донхек разворачивает записку еще раз, зажав шкатулку подмышкой, и позволяет себе вчитаться в слова так, чтобы понять их смысл.   
«Откроешь, когда посчитаешь нужным.

Ты – мои самые лучшие воспоминания».

Конец. 

**P.S.**

Донхек делает несколько шагов вперед, когда слышит, как люди начинают выходить за ним, и заходит за угол здания, чтобы оказаться в полном одиночестве. Он садится на корточки и ставит шкатулку перед собой, ожидая чего угодно, но все равно оказывается не готовым.   
Когда он откидывает крышку шкатулки, то резко подается назад, больно ударяясь спиной об стену тронного зала.   
Из шкатулки, расправив пестрые крылья, стремительно вылетает большая бабочка.   
На этот раз – действительно последняя в его жизни.  
Тонкий шелест ее крыльев заглушается звуками десятков голосов за углом. Донхек пытается заверить себя в том, что нужно собраться, взять себя в руки и вернуться на корабль, чтобы дождаться нового задания и продолжить жить так, как он жил всю жизнь.   
Даже если первое время не будет получаться.   
Он тянется к шкатулке, чтобы закрыть ее, но замечает на бархатной обивке еще один сложенный лист бумаги и, наплевав на самообладание, разворачивает его дрожащими руками.   
И, прислонившись саднящей спиной к стене, начинает тихо истерически смеяться, вглядываясь в текст сквозь первые в его жизни слезы, навернувшиеся от переизбытка эмоций.   
«Если не хочешь отпускать мою руку – не отпускай». 

**P.P.S.**

\- Суда не было.   
Ханбин вздрагивает и морщится, потому что потянул шею от резкого движения. Он уснул в своем кресле – теперь, похоже, действительно на всю жизнь своем – и не обратил внимание даже на просьбу «Наби» удалиться в свою каюту. Он не спал всю ночь, прижимая Бобби к себе изо всех сил, чтобы не пропустить его уход, но все равно выключился и проснулся уже в одиночестве.   
Ханбин не знает, сможет ли вернуться к пустой кровати.   
Донхек стоит перед ним, одной рукой протягивая ему яблоко, а в другой держа прозрачный пакет с еще, как минимум, дюжиной таких. Он впервые за долгое время кажется расслабленным и даже довольным.   
\- Не было? – тупо переспрашивает Ханбин, когда до него доходит смысл сказанного.   
\- Невиновность Бобби подтвердил император, - пожимает плечами Донхек. – Похоже, у него теперь есть очень влиятельный друг.   
Ханбин красноречиво смотрит на яблоки и сдерживает едкий, полный горечи комментарий о том, кто кому теперь друг.   
Их первым заданием на этом корабле стало найти пилота, и Ханбин уже несколько часов откровенно отказывался его выполнять. «Наби», который привязали к нему как личный корабль для дипломатических миссий императора, так и не поднялся в космос ни через полчаса после получения задания, ни через час, ни через пять. Ханбин знает, что может найти пилота за пять минут, просмотрев личные дела тех, с кем уже летал, и это будет надежный человек, который со временем станет важной частью команды.   
Но – не важной частью его самого.   
\- Капитан, - Донхек легко и фамильярно пинает капитанское кресло. – Тебе приказали найти пилота. Иди и ищи.   
Ханбин хочет огрызнуться, но внезапно понимает, что тот имеет в виду и почему выглядит таким довольным. Он вскакивает с кресла так резко, что перед глазами темнеет, но несется к выходу с корабля, хорошенько приложившись плечом об стену, потому что не обращает ни на что совершенно никакого внимания.   
Бобби там, на улице, стоит на красной траве, на фоне оранжевого неба, создавая иллюзию, что они все еще – бесперспективные подростки с Марса, которые вынуждены тяжело работать, чтобы выжить, и их ждет такая же тяжелая и короткая жизнь.   
Ханбин слетает с трапа, как будто считает, что действительно умеет летать, и бежит так быстро, как не бежал никогда в жизни. Он резко тормозит перед Бобби, потому что тот поднимает руку так, будто собирается отдать ему честь, и собирается высказать все, что думает о предвзятом отношении к капитанской звезде, но вместо того, чтобы поприветствовать Ханбина как своего капитана, Бобби резко обхватывает его за шею.   
И прижимает к себе.

**Author's Note:**

> * «Наби» с корейского «Бабочка»  
> ** Миф об Икаре


End file.
